I love you, too
by The Copycat Ninja
Summary: What if Greystripe hadn't truly loved Silverstream? What if Fireheart hadn't wanted to be with Sandstorm? All sorts of possibilities could have opened up... *OLD*


**Author's Note: A big thanks to The Silence is deafening; she was my wonderful, life-saving Beta. :3**

**Happy birthday to Wolfblaze ut etiam Jimmystar! I hope you enjoy this birthday one-shot.**

Sweet chirps of small, carefree birds were heard from the branches of the sturdy oak trees. Vibrantly green leaves were dappled with sunlight, and rustled occasionally in the warm Greenleaf breeze that came and went whenever it pleased. Bright-eyed, bushy-tailed red squirrels scampered from tree to tree, generally with a companion. The only thing that seemed out of place was the argument between two cats...

"Greystripe, you know meeting up with that RiverClan she-cat is against the Warrior Code!" Fireheart hissed, his flame ginger neck fur, which was as bright as an ember, ruffled in agitation and blatant anger.

How could his best friend, of all cats, be doing this to him? Fireheart's mind spun with the sheer, terrifying possibility that Greystripe could have been found out by a cat, other than himself. A cat that would easily get him into deep trouble.

Yet it wasn't even the fact that Greystripe was severely violating one of the main rules of the Code, by padding after this silver tabby, that Fireheart was hurt and upset, it was because...Well, his heart was breaking.

_H-How can he _do _this to me? I thought that he might have felt the same way...I guess that hope is all lost, now, though. He has destroyed me. He stole my heart and trampled on it, without even knowing..._ Fireheart glanced away from the muscular, long-haired grey tabby, shutting his eyes briefly. Pain, blossoming straight from his heart, threatened to claw itself out from its place deep in his soul, and make him yowl with the agony of it all.

A flicker of surprise flashed in Greystripe's big yellow eyes, before rage made him snarl at his closest friend, "Don't you know what Silverstream means to me, Fireheart, or are you too obsessed with ThunderClan to see what's right before your nose? She loves me, Fireheart, and I think I love her too!"

Startled, Fireheart took a few paw-steps back, and his eyes narrowed. Clearly displayed in his emerald orbs, was all the anguish that stirred within the tiny fragments of his shattered heart. The tom shook his head in disbelief, feeling fervent heartache.

_He loves her, not me. Hah, I should have known. Luck or love has never favoured me..._

Greystripe's eyes widened, and he realised he had been too hasty with his outburst, "Fireheart...It, well...You see, if you knew how I felt...Really, I was sure I never had a chance, and..."

By this point, the lean ginger tom had stopped listening. Taking advantage of the other tom's rambling nature, he leaned in and gave his flank a quick lick, his eyes glassy with sorrow, "I'm sorry, Greystripe...It was all a ridiculous dream that I was chasing, like the fastest rabbit that I could never catch, no matter how much I wanted to."

Greystripe gave a little sigh, and stared into Fireheart's large and vivid green eyes. Hesitantly, he reached out and placed his paw on Fireheart's front paw, and ducked his head. Was he embarrassed?

Fireheart's muscles tensed; he was desperately hoping this wasn't just some wonderful dream that StarClan tempted him with. It all felt so real... His heartbeat quickening, he wondered if this was the peace, the love he would feel in StarClan? Fireheart certainly wished that it would be, and he purred softly, before moving to stand next to Greystripe. Leaning against him, Fireheart closed his eyes, revelling in the company of this gentle-natured tom, who acted like... Like he wanted to be with him, too.

"I'm sorry, Fireheart. I, I was _scared_. I was _haunted _by what cats might say if they found that I really love you, my friend." Greystripe whispered, seemingly ashamed of his own fears. Gently, he entwined his tail with Fireheart's.

It seemed like Fireheart's life had finally taken a better, more emotional, turn. All this time, he had just repeated the same cycle over and over again in ThunderClan, when really... If he had only reached out to Greystripe sooner, he may have felt complete moons ago. Not like the tom that automatically and dutifully completed tasks for his Clan. Savouring the joyous feeling of his broken heart being stitched back together, he couldn't help but see the world in a brighter, more alive light. The forest air smelled sweeter, the birds sounded happier, and his soul was purring in the delight he had long craved.

Now there were only a few special words left for him to say. Eyes shining with joy, Fireheart spoke in a hushed tone…

"I love you, too."


End file.
